Japan
by Trixxie
Summary: One shot


**A/N: After hearing about the disaster in Japan my mind went at first the Haruka and Michiru. Terrible, I know. But here is a bit of a one shot. Not my best but..enjoy. Trixx~**

I feel their eyes on me, those knowing stares of displeasure. I avoid their gaze as I walk with them, my body beaten and scarred. Blood drips from my lip as I stagger along, crowds of people around me don't notice, I am but a girl caught in the same tragedy as they are, or so they believe. A tear escapes my eyes as I look up at the sun above me, the sun shining over us as if all was well, as if it were just another day and the events of the night before had not occurred. Shining in a mocking way as it laughed at what it had done. I frown at the sun dropping my arm from shielding the light squinting my eyes.

I'm alone, the only one to survive. I wish with every fibre of my being that I had been taken along with my friends, with my partners, my family.

My clothes are ripped and are still damp even in the heat of the sun. I am not the only one with damp clothes. An elderly woman staggers next to me, her rough ancient hand takes mine and she pulls at me to look at her. 'I know.' She says. Her voice is both accusing and thankful. There is a large gash in her forehead that is bleeding; her clothes are dirty and wet. 'You did this.' She waves her hand around at the debris surrounding us, the thick piles of mud, dug out streams and the remnants of what was a town. I frown deeper nodding to her.

'Thank you.' She says smiling a toothless grin. I feel almost vindicated; she releases my hand and makes her way to where a house would have stood, days before. I continue to walk, following the people whose town the wave destroyed. I follow them to the center of the next town; the army is there with large signs and fresh water. A nurse grabs me and begins treating my wounds, she's more hysterical than I am, she asks about my family and I shake my head letting tears fall down my cheek. 'Sorry' she says softly. She stitches my face and bandages my arm before she leads me to the shelter, she gives me a blanket and a cot with a gentle smile she tells me to try and relax.

I lay on the cot staring at the ceiling. Large ceiling fans are blowing warm air around the tent I close my eyes after watching the white blades spin. I think about the battle, the demons eyes as he held my lover's lifeless body high before slamming her to the ground and ending my world. I remember the voices of my comrades telling me from the grave that I was the only hope.

…

The day had started normal enough; Haruka and I had woke early and had our tea on the balcony waiting for Setsuna and Hotaru to join us. We ate pancakes for breakfast and sipped juice enjoying the warmth of the sun. Hotaru painted and Haruka read a magazine with a nearly naked girl draped over a sports car. Setsuna and I spoke about the weekend coming. We were making plans to visit the ocean. It wasn't until after noon when a frantic call from Ami brought us into action. Usagi had gone missing after encountering a demon. Rolling my eyes I transformed annoyed that the moon princess wasn't able to defend herself, even after we'd seen her display more power than all the senshi combined. Uranus, Saturn, Pluto and I hurried to the dock as instructed by Ami we could tell there had been a struggle, and below the water a bright golden light shone. I dove in, letting the water surround me as I pushed and kicked toward the light. I swam a great distance before finally arriving at the battle scene. A high pitched laugh rung through a small cave dug into the crust of the ocean. Three of the inner senshi had already met their doom; Mars was attacking when we arrived, sailor moon stood protected by the only other remaining solider, mercury. 'Dead scream' Pluto said pointing her staff at the male figure battling Mars. The attack was blocked and we stood shocked for a moment. 'Duck!' Mercury yelled as the attack Pluto had fired was shot back at us. We dove out of the way before it ricocheted off of the wall and disappeared into the ocean.

'Who is this guy?' Uranus asked.

'Sailor Solar.' Sailor moon answered in a transient state. 'My brother.'

I stood for a moment in shock my mouth open and my eyes locked on sailor moon, her brother? It was the scream of pain that escaped Mars that brought my focus back to the battle. Mercury left sailor moon's side and began her attacks, they were deflected and she was easily destroyed. Pluto and Saturn joined forces, combining the silent wall with a dead scream attack, but they were blocked and returned Saturn was hit in the back and evaporated before my eyes. I screamed. Sailor moon fell to her knees tears were pouring from her.

'Let's end this.' Uranus said. I looked at her for a moment before nodding. Uranus lifted her hand in the air and summoned her attack, it was too late. Our enemy had his hand around Uranus's throat seconds before she was able to fire. The bolt of energy lingering in her hand.

'Give me what I want.' He demanded lifting Uranus higher.

'I can't.' sailor moon said.

'Then you all die.' He said. His voice held no fear as he slammed Uranus to the ground. I screamed in pain and fear rushing to her side. The ground below me shook, and the walls of the cave began to give way.

'Earthquake.' I yelled watching Uranus slowly transform back to Haruka and then disappear like the other senshi before her. The walls began to cave in and the anger in me boiled. 'Tsunami wave.' I shouted pushing my arms in front of me and attacking sailor solar.

'What?' he yelled as the water slammed into him drowning him as the cave filled with water.

'Come on.' I screamed grabbing for sailor moon's hand. I took a deep breath and began to swim. Sailor moon didn't grab my hand, she didn't even try.

I made it back to shore before defeated and alone, the water followed me as I was its master. I closed my eyes as the wave cascaded around me, smashing the small town around me into nothing. I cried as the water filled the streets and destroyed anything in its path. I was alone.

..

I opened my eyes when the floor began to move, unlike everyone around me I was excited, a moving floor implied Uranus may be alive. I bolted from the bed and rushed to the edge of what was a building. I stared out at the sun as it was setting behind the ocean. I could see the colours mixing with the rays as the sun bounced off of the water. I smiled, the battle raged on, only I was uninvited. Red, green, blue and gold bounced off of the sun followed shortly with a pink flash. Purple, navy and orange attacked next, the sun drifted into the water and the moon quickly rose to take its place. 'We win.' I said slowly wrapping my arms around myself. 'Now the clean up begins.'


End file.
